Talk:Quarg
I would like to propose a heavy change to the Quarg relations section. * Humans: The Quarg are neutral towards most humans; they are not opposed, but they refused to intervene in human wars. They do, however, destroy pirate ships, to defend innocent merchants. * Alphas: While not all Quarg are aware of the existence of the Alphas, the ones that do also happen to be aware of the Alphas' crimes against humanity. Though they are not willing to directly intervene in the war against the Alphas, they give the player equipment to search for the Alpha carrier supplying jump drives to the Unfettered, which they immediately retrieve once the player is finished. * Hai: The Quarg are neutral towards the Hai; while they have a ringworld in Hai space, they have not demonstrated any willingness to fight against the Hai, nor the Unfettered faction. * Unfettered Hai: The Quarg have not yet displayed any indication of their attitude towards the Unfettered, as they have not met yet during the game, although it is likely that they are neutral towards them, given their unwillingness to interfere in other species' affairs. * Korath: The Quarg may likely have been hostile towards the Korath exiles because of their crimes in the Korath civil war, which forced them and the Drak to intervene. However, their current opinion of the exiles is unknown. * Kor Efreti: The Quarg defend the Kor Efreti from the Kor Mereti and the Kor Sestor to prevent their extinction, since the Kor Efreti cannot stand a chance against the superior firepower of the Korath automatons. However, they apparently do nothing else to help their situation. * Kor Mereti: As with the Kor Sestor, the Quarg are hostile towards the Kor Mereti because of their apparent inability to be reasoned with and their desire to destroy everything, including the peaceful and dying Kor Efreti. They do not attempt to completely destroy the Kor Mereti, however, and instead just quietly wait for the warring automatons to destroy each other. * Kor Sestor: As with the Kor Mereti, the Quarg are hostile towards the Kor Sestor because of their apparent inability to be reasoned with and their desire to destroy everything, including the peaceful and dying Kor Efreti. They do not attempt to completely destroy the Kor Sestor, however, and instead just quietly wait for the warring automatons to destroy each other. * Pug: The Quarg once went to war with the Pug for unknown reasons, but were easily overwhelmed by their Quarg-tier armada, as shown by their broken ringworld and the fragments beyond the Pug wormhole. To this day, they are still not very fond of the Pug. * Wanderers: Until the Eye opens, the Quarg do not make any attempt to interact with the Wanderers. After it opens, Quarg activity near Sabriset dramatically increases. They insist on only attacking the Korath automatons, however, and make no attempt to defend the Wanderers from the player if he turns hostile towards them, for various reasons. * Drak: The Quarg hail the Drak as their superiors, seeing themselves as the Drak's servants. However, they make no mention of the fact that the Drak are apparently represented by the Archons. Voice your opinion, please. Litothach (talk) 23:58, September 29, 2016 (UTC)